gleeasylumfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Fabray
'''Quinn Fabray '''is an inmate at the McKinley Asylum, which she was entered into due to her affinity for magic. Her roommate is Marley, and the two have formed a close friendship during their stay together. She is friends with the head nun, Sue, whom she has helped countless times with her powers, and she seems to be a favourite of the latter. She appears to be friends with other witches Santana and Brittany, and an ally/rival of Rachel. While first introduced as a sweet, yet conniving young woman, after her death, she becomes a sweet, guiding spirit who tries to help others find a way of moving on. When she returns to life, the once popular girl struggles with adapting, eventually resorting back to her cruel ways to bring those who harmed her pain. After becoming pregnant through a voodoo spell aimed at Brittany, Quinn chooses to get an abortion, but later regrets her actions and, in a bid to bring her baby back, has sex with Sam, which leads to their relationship blossoming. She was the very first to be seen departing the Asylum, with her newfound powers as Supreme. Appearance A tall, skinny blonde with beautiful, graceful features, Quinn is introduced as the popular, sweet girl who many people like. Her eyes, nose and elfin shape are singled out as some of her best features, with Rachel calling her the 'most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' Statistics The following are the statistics released from the first, second and third official statistics handbook, each of their scores being out of 5, and added into a final tally in the end. Part One Welcome to McKinley Rachel mentions her during her tour with Finn, saying that Santana, Quinn and Brittany would "tear him to bits" if anything bad happened. Call My Name Quinn is introduced when she uses her powers of resurgence to bring another inmate back to life. She later visits Marley, prompting the latter to go and visit Ryder in his room. The Apprentice Appearing once again in The Apprentice, Quinn helps Sue once again with her magic, only to find the terms have changed. Her neck is then snapped, leaving her dead and kept in the closet. Gone Girl Two members of the dead rise, and form an alliance in the afterlife, something that is forged and cannot be taken back. Breathe In When only one of the alliance comes back to life, the other takes it upon themselves to ensure that the other half is brought back, which is met with shocking results. The Seven Wonders (Part 1) Quinn participates in the Seven Wonders, along with the other Witches. She makes it through all the tests, up until Descenscum, where, instead of being tagged, she finds herself unable to return. She is stabbed by Emma, who later gets the other Witches to bring her back to life as a test. She is successfully brought back by Santana. Part Two Ghostly Quinn becomes one of the ghosts. The Awakening As one of the inmates awakens their dark side, Quinn is tasked to bring them back to life after something goes wrong. Part Three New Directions All members return to see the outcome of McKinley Asylum, only to find it torn to pieces. Together, they try to rebuild the place to it's former glory. Powers and Abilities As of yet, she has displayed the power of resurgence. She brings people back to life countless times, and seems to have some sort of intuition, which is shown when she knows that Ryder knew about the secret word. Though being a member of the Coven within the Asylum, Quinn has displayed only one power, as opposed to the countless others that they have. Relationships Family Not very close, Quinn barely talks about her parents due to the fact that she is shunned by her father for being a witch. Kicked out of her home, her father entered her into McKinley, hoping that they could cure her. Quinn eventually has to complete a ritual which would grant her access to more powers by getting rid of old obstacles in her life, and she chooses to go after her parents. Santana Lopez Quinn and Santana have a complicated relationship. Both powerful witches from the Salem bloodline, they eventually meet in McKinley, where they are both inmates. Though their powers are different, the two become friends, and eventually Brittany Pierce joined their circle. However, things get more complicated when all three are vying for the spot of Supreme, something only one of them can achieve. They have a huge fall out, and, Brittany, trying to attain an alliance with them both, eventually persuades them to stop, thus stopping their rivalry. Rory Flannagan After bringing him to life, Quinn eventually discovers that Rory does as she pleases, as he is bonded to her life force. He dies when she dies in The Apprentice, and is unable to be brought back to life a second time, which saddens Quinn. Appearances Part One (6/13) *Welcome to McKinley (mentioned) *Call My Name *The Apprentice *Gone Girl (ghost) *Take My Breath Away (minor) *The Seven Wonders (Part 1) Part Two (2/13) *The Awakening *Ghostly *Really Don't Care *Sweet Release Part Three (1/13) *Hold On *New Directions Category:Female Category:Character